Monoclonal antibodies have proven useful in the diagnosis and treatment of diseases such as cancer. Those active in the field of disease prevention and diagnosis understand that for certain conditions, additional reagents are required to improve the prevention and/or treatment of such diseases. One such area is oncology. Despite recent advances in the field, there is a need for additional highly specific diagnostic reagents useful in diagnosing cancer. The technology described herein provides such reagents, as shown below.